Gohan And the Z Warriors
by GohanGuardian
Summary: Basically changing story so Gohans cooler as well as non Saiyan characters.
1. Disclaimer

Before I start I would just like to say I'm a huge fan of DBZ, that being said there are things about it I would change. So this is my version of what I would change.

I've done a story before on here about Gohan and after a few chapters I wasn't feeling it. I changed Gohan to much. In this story I will be changing stuff that happens to Gohan including some stuff I had written in my other Story.

But Gohan won't be only one getting some changes. I will be decreasing the strength of everyone. except humans. Basically I'm gonna make the humans more on par with the other Races. Doing this I hope to make characters like Krillin, Tien and Yamcha more effective and interesting

**WARNING**:Major changes in my story include 1)half Saiyans Looking different when going SSJ. 2) Gohan Being more powerful. 3) Adding in my own Characters (More Saiyans mostly). and 4) Reducing power of everyone. Making it so first person that can destroy a whole planet Freeza and not be easy for him.

Now I know not all will agree with my ideas and that's okay. I'm doing this for fun and hopefully someone will enjoy it. I don't know how fast I'll get this out. might be 1 chapter a week, might be less, might be more. My chapters will be about the length of a manga Chapter or I'll at least try for that.

Any Questions, comments, advice or what ever is welcome. But please no "You suck" or other things like that. That doesn't help and I'll just ignore it anyway.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

It's a Peace full Spring Afternoon. Clear Sky's, cool breeze. Chi-Chi looks around and hears what sounds like something smashing on the ground not far from the house. She starts to look around the house, and notices the sounds is coming from a field near their house. As she enters the field she see's little Gohan holding a boulder at least 5 times his size over his head.

"Goku! I said no training until he's Older!" Chi-Chi Screams. Gohan and Goku both turn around to see Chi-Chi running towards them. Gohan tosses the boulder on the ground a couple of feet from where he's standing just before Chi-Chi picks him up and starts to gently rub his back.

"Goku, he's only three. you can't have him picking up boulders like that. He'll hurt himself"  
"Relax Chi-Chi, we were just playing a little." Goku replies calmly. "I was being careful with him. Besides he needed a break from his studies. I understand he needs to study but he's a kid. he needs to go outside a play." Goku gets a big smile on his face. "He's incredible, I can't believe how strong he is already."

Chi-Chi seeing Goku had a point decided to let it go. Besides she knew Gohan was strong, really strong. Even if she didn't want to admit it. "Okay you had your fun but its time to get back to studying" Chi-Chi gives Gohan a kiss on the cheek and sets him down. "now get back to your studies". She pats him on his butt and he runs off, back to the house.

"I know you don't like it, but I think Gohans gonna be a great fighter when he grows. Probably better than me. And I would like to start his training soon" says Goku to Chi-Chi in a serious tone."No! he's to young!" exclaims Chi-Chi  
"But Chi-Chi" Goku pleads. "The sooner he starts the better"  
"No, No, NO! he needs to study." Chi-Chi shouts. "Hows he gonna earn a living or get a job if he doesn't study"  
"I don't have a job" replies Goku. "And you think that's okay? The only reason we don't have money issues is because of Bulma and her family."

The two go back and forth about Gohans future for a good 40 minutes before finally agreeing on some terms."So its settled, Gohan will study 5 days a week for 5 hours each day and train with you for 2 days a week for 3 hours each day" replies Chi-Chi in a slightly raspy voice.


	3. Chapter 2: Two Enemies

1 year has passed.

Goku is out gathering wood and Chi-Chi is making lunch. As Goku gets back with the wood he notices Gohan isn't around. from inside the house Goku can hear Chi-Chi yelling for him and Gohan. As he gets closer he can make out what she's saying.  
"Goku, Gohan lunch is ready" yells Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi comes outside and sees Goku  
"Where's Gohan?" asks Chi-Chi.  
"i thought he was with you" replies Goku "He must have wondered off again. I'll go find him"  
"Well hurry up, lunch is ready and you need to eat before you 2 go over to Master Roshi's"  
"FOOD!" yells Goku "l'll be right back".

Goku takes off into the woods in search of Gohan. After a few minutes of searching he finds Gohan laying on a branch high up in a tree asleep. Goku nudges him to wake up. "wake up Gohan. lunch is ready" whispers Goku."Okay dad" replies Gohan with a smile.  
"Hey Gohan, why were you in the tree" asks Goku as they head back  
"A big wolf attacked me, and I...uh...got scared and climbed up the tree" explains Gohan with embarrassment  
Goku pats him on the head. "Smart thinking Gohan." Goku tells Gohan with a smile. Gohan smiles back and hugs his dad.

Off in the middle of nowhere 2 Saiyan space pods land, crashing into the ground. Both pods open simultaneously. The first to walk out is a Saiyan. His hair reaches well past is waist, he has a scouter on his left ear and is wearing black and brown Saiyan armor. "Looks like we finally made it App" Says the Saiyan with long hair.

Out of the other ship comes a Saiyan with short spiky hair. a scouter on his right ear. He has a tattoo of a skull on his left arm, and is wearing black and dark green Saiyan armor. "We should get going Raditz. Prince Vegeta won't want us wasting time" replies App  
"You worry too much, and kiss up to Vegeta way to much. He may have been a prince at one point but he hasn't been one for a long time."  
Raditz hits the button on his scouter and it starts looking for high power levels. its makes a noise to signify it found someone.  
"That way" Raditz says pointing in the direction the scouter indicated. The 2 Saiyans take off wasting no time.

Off in a desert not far from there Piccolo stands meditating when he feels 2 power levels higher than he's felt before. "Who are those power levels." Piccolo wondered. "One could be Goku but who would the other one be?" thought Piccolo. As the two get closer Piccolo gets more and more nervous. In only a few moments the two arrive landing a few feet in front of Piccolo.

"Who are you guys?" Piccolo asks quickly  
App turns to Raditz ignoring Piccolo "That's not him. let's go" App says in a serious tone  
"Relax App. We got time. He's got a decent power level. He might know where he is"" Says Raditz turning to Piccolo "Hey do you know anyone named Kakarot? He's probably got black spiky hair and a tail like us."  
"No." Replies Piccolo quickly.  
"Are you sure?" Asks Raditz again  
"Yes, I'm sure" Answers Piccolo again getting nervous.  
"If you say so."  
Getting more nervous and not wanting to let them get the first attack Piccolo shoots a preëmptive attack sending an energy blast at Raditz causing dirt to go flying. As it clears Raditz is floating with the ground under him gone and not a scratch on him. Lets go App" Says Raditz completely ignoring Piccolos attack. Both Raditz and App take of into the air. Raditz activates his scouter and again and they take off towards a new power level.  
"Who were those two? And what do they want with Goku? I better follow them just in case" thought Piccolo


End file.
